Somewhere only we know
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Rêve ou illusion? Sam va t-elle retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime? Désolée je peux pas dire plus au risque de tout dévoiler. Premier OS sur cette série que je connais a peine, cadeau de Noël pour Aimeemagnus. Songfic avec la chanson de Keane. Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes ;-)


_Bonsoir tout le monde. Bon maintenant que la personne à qui ce texte était destiné l'a lu, je peux le poster ici. Ce n'est que mon deuxième OS hétéro et le premier sur une série que je ne connais pratiquement pas. Je dois dire merci à Galifret et Lune pour leurs aides précieuses pour ce texte. J'en ai eu du mal mais bon ça valait le coup puisqu'apparemment Aimeemagnus a aimé( oui c'est bien moi ton Père Noël Secret ^^) et que c'est une de ses chansons préférées ^^. Vraiment, vraiment ravie que ça t'ait plu._

_Bon vous connaissez sûrement Mademoiselle mieux que moi donc j'ai respecté sa liste de goûts. Je ne peux pas tout dire sinon ça va gâcher ma fin mais… sortez vos mouchoirs. Bonne soirée !_

_Disclaimer : cette série et ces personnages ainsi que la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction._

_Dernière petite note (je sais elle est longue ^^) : la chanson évidemment est de Keane mais j'ai changé la traduction en la mettant au féminin pour correspondre au point de vue -)_

_I walked across an empty land. _(Je marchais sur une terre déserte.)

_I knew the path like the back of my hand. __(_Je connaissais le chemin comme la paume de ma main).

_I felt the earth beneath my feet. __(_Je sentais la terre sous mes pieds).

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_. (Je me suis assise près de la rivière et je me sentais complète).

De nouveau ce rêve. Toujours et encore ce même rêve. Une longue étendue de terre à perte de vue après avoir franchi la porte des étoiles. Une planète que nous n'avons jamais visité avec Daniel et Teal'C malgré nos quatre années de collaboration. Une terre bien inconnue Et pourtant je m'y sentais si bien. Je ne sentais aucun danger autour de moi. On pourrait presque croire que personne n'avait foulé cette contrée, pas même une petite bestiole. Une terre que même les Goa'uld n'avaient su conquérir. Une planète paisible et accueillante.

Comme à chaque fois, mes pieds se mirent automatiquement en marche. Suivant encore et toujours le même chemin. A force de le suivre, je le connaissais par cœur. Rien ne changeait autour de moi. Le paysage restait immobile. Pas un souffle de vent. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Exactement ce qui me convenait.

Je marchais, marchais, durant ce qui me semblait de très longues minutes. Toujours aucun changement. Encore quelques mètres avant que je n'aperçoive ce cercle d'arbres touffus. Et juste en son centre : une rivière. Apparaissant comme des mirages sous mes yeux depuis le début. D'un pas tranquille, je rejoignais le court d'eau et vint m'y asseoir en sachant déjà ce qui se passerait ensuite. Assise au bord, je profitais du calme environnant. Et même si ce n'était que dans mes rêves, pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, je me sentais bien et complète.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone._ (Oh simple chose, où es-tu passé?)

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. __(_Je deviens vieille et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher.)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. __(_Alors dis-moi quand vas-tu me laisser entrer?)

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. __(_Je suis fatigue et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où commencer.)

Pourtant aujourd'hui il me manquait quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. Où es-tu passé ? As-tu franchi la même porte que moi ? Ou t'es-tu perdu en chemin ? Pourquoi n'apparais-tu pas ici ?

Le temps est si vite passé pour moi. Je deviens vieille et j'ai besoin de savoir- même dans cette douce illusion- que tu es là pour moi sinon je ne saurais pas où aller ni si ça vaut le coup de m'accrocher à cette vision idyllique.

Je voudrais t'entendre me dire une fois, rien qu'une seule fois que tu souhaites franchir la même route que la mienne.

J'en ai marre d'attendre un quelconque signe de toi, de me raccrocher aux souvenirs de notre relation qui aura si peu duré. Jack, es-ce que tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux que toi. Je veux tout recommencer avec toi, peu m'importe maintenant l'endroit. Si c'est ici, si c'est sur la Terre ou sur une autre planète, je m'en contrefiche. Je te veux toi, et rien d'autre.

_I came across a fallen tree. __(_Je suis passée près d'un arbre tombé.)

_I felt the branches of it looking at me. __(_Je sentais ses branches me regarder.)

_Is this the place we used to love? __(_Est-ce l'endroit où on venait s'aimer?)

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? __(_Est-ce l'endroit dont je rêvais ?)

Sortant de mes pensées, je regardais tout autour de moi comme il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit. Rien ni personne. J'étais totalement seule, tu n'avais toujours pas entendu ma prière. Je désespérais de plus en plus. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Et soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur une forme inhabituelle. Une longue silhouette qui se découpait au sol et que je distinguais mal de ma place. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je m'en approchais. A chaque pas franchi la forme se fit bien plus distincte : un arbre. Un arbre magnifique qui était tombé, ses feuilles rouges encore présentes sur ses branches.

Pourtant, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient totalement dénudées. Comme si- contrairement à ses voisines- il n'y avait jamais eu de feuillage. Ceci était bien intriguant.

Puis ça fit tilt dans mon esprit. Ce phénomène nous l'avions déjà remarqué avant. Une chose si rare que nous ne pouvions passer à côté, surtout pour une scientifique comme moi. Serait-ce le signe après lequel je courais ? Celui qui m'indiquait que tu m'attendais bien quelque part ? Un endroit presque semblable à ici où nous nous étions aimés durant cette unique visite. Où je t'avais dit que je rêvais d'y retourner afin de revoir cette particularité et de nous remémorer la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour.

C'est bien cela Jack ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais me dire ? Notre rêve se réaliserait-il ?

_(Refrain)._

_And if you had a minute why don't we go? __(_Et si tu as une minute pourquoi n'allons-nous pas?)

_Talk about it somewhere only we know. __(_En parler à un endroit que nous seuls connaissons.)

_This could be the end of everything. __(_Ce pourrait être la fin de tout.)

_So why don't we go (_Alors pourquoi n'allons-nous pas)

_Somewhere only we know? (_A un endroit que nous seuls connaissons?)

_Somewhere only we know?_

L'espoir renaissait dans mon cœur. Ça y est, j'en étais sûre, tu étais bel et bien là près de moi comme je l'avais tant souhaité. Allez maintenant Jack, montres-moi de nouveau une marque de ta présence. Montre-moi ton beau visage ! Lances-moi une de tes répliques remplie de ton sarcasme habituel ! N'aie pas peur, cette fois je ne partirai pas je te le promets. Prends quelques secondes de ton temps pour les consacrer à moi.

J'ai tellement besoin de te voir et de t'entendre. Te confier à moi comme on le faisait dans l'intimité. T'as beau être une grande gueule, j'étais bien la seule à connaître tes secrets et tes faiblesses que tu caches derrière ton masque de militaire.

Je ne veux pas croire que tout soit fini entre nous, c'est impossible. Je ne pourrai continuer sans cet espoir et sans toi.

Alors s'il te plaît, viens ! Viens ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en vienne à te supplier. Est-ce vraiment moi ? Ou l'ombre de moi-même ?

_(Refrain)._

_And if you had a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything. _

_So why don't we go._

_So why don't we go._

Soudain, un souffle de vent passa dans mes courts cheveux. Me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds malgré le soleil toujours présent dans le ciel. Un souffle qui atteignit ma joue, semblable à un baiser déposé sur mon visage.

Un second coup de vent mais cette fois plus violent, manquant de me faire tomber sur le sol. Le troisième ressemblait à une décharge électrique, partant de ma main et remontant lentement vers le haut de mon corps jusqu'à rejoindre le bas. La douleur était difficile à supporter mais je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux. Je voulais résister à ce mal qui m'atteignait de toutes parts. Cela me sembla de longues minutes avant que cette sensation désagréable ne s'arrête. Au final, je me retrouvais pliée en deux sur le sol. Le poids du mal était bien trop lourd à porter.

Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Ca s'arrêta aussi bizarrement que cela avait commencé. Tout redevint calme. Notre endroit de rêve avait disparu. Du blanc, du blanc, que du blanc tout autour de moi. L'incompréhension totale me gagna. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Enfin, semblant venir de nulle part, je pus te distinguer. Toi, uniquement toi que je cherchais depuis ce qui paraissait une éternité. Toi qui t'avançais vers moi, les deux bras tendus. Prêt à m'accueillir dans ton étreinte chaleureuse. Je ne me fis pas prier pour les rejoindre. J'en avais tellement besoin. Tellement… alors tu m'avais bien entendu O'Neill ?

_Hmmm…_

Biiiippppppppppppppp…

Ce long son strident se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie de la base du SGC. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais…

_This could be the end of everything._

"_C'est fini Daniel, on ne peut plus rien pour elle!"_

_« Mais laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi essayer encore une fois ! Je… »_

_« Daniel, elle est partie. Définitivement partie. »_

Mais le scientifique à lunettes ne voulait pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait… elle ne pouvait… mais le bip du moniteur cardiaque fut remplacé par un silence lourd de sens. Samantha Carter venait de quitter ce monde.

_So why don't we go._

Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre en ôtant ses lunettes. Essuyant d'une main fatiguée les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son visage. Il savait qu'il n'était pas utile de se cacher de Teal'C ou le lieutenant colonel. Mais ces derniers comprenaient le besoin du jeune homme de s'isoler à cet instant.

_Somewhere only we know._

Cette même nécessité que chacun avait ressenti quand le major-général O'Neill les avait quitté quelques mois auparavant au cours d'une expédition d'une planète où résidaient des Ori.

Samantha était celle qui avait le plus souffert de ce départ, mettant son travail de côté et tombant peu à peu dans la dépression… jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Où elle s'était laissée facilement attrapé par les ennemis. Torturée, ils l'avaient retrouvé gravement blessée. Montrant clairement qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle fut plongée dans un coma pour atténuer ses blessures… jusqu'à maintenant.

_Somewhere only we know._

_« Vous pensez qu'ils se sont retrouvés ? »_

_« Je ne crois pas à ces choses Monsieur mais… je viens à espérer que oui, qu'elle n'ait pas subi tout ça pour rien. »_

Sans ajouter un mot, le lieutenant-colonel Mitchell quitta la pièce pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres équipes du SGC.

_« Soyez heureuse maintenant major Carter ! »_

Sur ces mots, Teal'C déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme. Pas une seule larme ne coulait mais la douleur était bien ancrée en lui.

A son tour, sans faire de bruit, il quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

_Somewhere only we know._

Quelque part dans l'univers, deux amants qui venaient de se retrouver rejoignaient une terre déserte. Cet endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux à présent, où ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

_Fin._


End file.
